justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dance4life628/Fanmade Avatars 2!
Hey everybody! How are you? :D I decided to make fanmade avatars in my own style. Hope you like it ^^ Of course, requests are open. If you want to use any of them, please credit me. My Avatars Just Dance junto a ti p1.png|Junto a Tì P1 cheerleader p1.png|Cheerleader P1 hit the road jack p1.png|Hit The Road Jack P1 same old love p1.png|Same Old Love P1 gibberish p1.png|Gibberish P1 circus p4.png|Circus P4 girls just want to have fun by d4l.png|Girls Just Want To Have Fun funplex by d4l.png|Funplex let's groove p3.png|Let's Groove P3 copacabana p3.png|Copacabana P3 i gotta feeling classroom p2.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) P2 acceptable in the 80s.png|Acceptable in the 80's hey mama p1.png|Hey Mama P1/P3 run the show extreme.png|Run the Show (Extreme) nine in the afternoon p1.png|Nine in the Afternoon P1 uptown funk c2.png|Uptown Funk C2 troublemaker sweat.png|Troublemaker (Sweat) Films joy.png|Joy (Inside Out) newt.png|Newt (Newt) sadness.png|Sadness (Inside Out) disgust.png|Disgust (Inside Out) baymax.png|Baymax (Normal Version) (Big Hero 6) (idk if I'll make the hero version too) TV cure rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta (Pretty Cure) unknown guy.png|Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) ika musume.png|Ika Musume (Squid Girl) ash ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) nathan adams.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) mal.png|Mal (Descendants) gloria.png|Gloria (Madagascar) saito.png|Saito (Zero no Tsukaima) unknown girl.png|Coco Adel (RWBY) evie.png|Evie (Descendants) steve blue's clues.png|Steve (Blue's Clues) katniss everdeen.png|Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games saga) luna lovegood.png|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter saga) shaynaynay.png|Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) rei hino.png|Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) misty by d4l.png|Misty (Pokémon) brock.png|Brock (Pokémon) ylenia padillo.png|Ylenia Padillo (Gran Hermano 2015) cure black.png|Cure Black (Pretty Cure) cure white.png|Cure White (Pretty Cure) shiny luminous.png|Shiny Luminous (Pretty Cure) jessie.png|Jessie (Toy Story) kyo nijimura.png|Kyo Nijimura (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) born this way by d4l.png|Born This Way (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) cure bloom.png|Cure Bloom (Pretty Cure) cure egret.png|Cure Egret (Pretty Cure) cure rouge.png|Cure Rouge (Pretty Cure) cure dream.png|Cure Dream (Pretty Cure cure lemonade.png|Cure Lemonade (Pretty Cure) cure aqua.png|Cure Aqua (Pretty Cure) cure mint by d4l.png|Cure Mint (Pretty Cure) unknown cure.png|Cure Milky (Pretty Cure) Other videogames izam by d4l.png|Izam (Dance Dance Revolution) jack-o-bonnie.png|Jack-O-Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) donkey kong.png|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong saga) kokona haruka.png|Kokona Haruka (Yandere Simulator) nightmare toy freddy.png|Nightmare Toy Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) phantom old chica.png|Phantom Old Chica (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare puppet.png|Nightmare Puppet (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare puppet 2.png|Nightmare Puppet 2 (Five Nights At Freddy's) pikachu.png|Pikachu (Pokémon) nightmare fredbear.png|Adventure Nightmare Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) adventure nightmare shadow freddy.png|Adventure Nightmare Shadow Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) adventure nightmare toy fredbear.png|Adventure Nightmare Toy Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) springtrap by d4l.png|Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) withered freddy.png|Withered Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) withered bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) luigi by d4l.png|Luigi (Super Mario saga) esthirel.png|Esthirel (Monster Legends) VIPs ariana grande focus.png|Ariana Grande (Focus) eric saade.png|Eric Saade taylor swift blank space.png|Taylor Swift (Blank Space) kyary pamyu pamyu candy candy.png|Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Candy Candy) john cena.png|John Cena melanie martinez carousel.png|Melanie Martinez (Carousel) rye rye 99.png|Rye-Rye99 teleporting fat guy.png|Teleporting Fat Guy namie amuro.png|Namie Amuro (What A Feeling) lady gaga artpop.png|Lady Gaga (Artpop) donald trump.png|Donald Trump sia.png|Sia pewdiepie.png|PewDiwPie Category:Blog posts